Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The rotor blades generally include a suction side shell and a pressure side shell typically formed using molding processes that are bonded together at bond lines along the leading and trailing edges of the blade. Further, the pressure and suction shells are relatively lightweight and have structural properties (e.g., stiffness, buckling resistance and strength) which are not configured to withstand the bending moments and other loads exerted on the rotor blade during operation. Thus, to increase the stiffness, buckling resistance and strength of the rotor blade, the body shell is typically reinforced using one or more structural components (e.g. opposing spar caps with a shear web configured therebetween) that engage the inner pressure and suction side surfaces of the shell halves.
The spar caps are typically constructed of various materials, including but not limited to glass fiber laminate composites and/or carbon fiber laminate composites. The shell of the rotor blade is generally built around the spar caps of the blade by stacking layers of fiber fabrics in a shell mold. The layers are then typically infused together, e.g. with a thermoset resin. Accordingly, conventional rotor blades generally have a sandwich panel configuration. As such, conventional blade manufacturing of large rotor blades involves high labor costs, slow through put, and low utilization of expensive mold tooling. Further, the blade molds can be expensive to customize.
Thus, methods for manufacturing rotor blades may include forming the rotor blades in segments. The blade segments may then be assembled to form the rotor blade. For example, some modern rotor blades, such as those blades described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/753,137 filed Jun. 29, 2015 and entitled “Modular Wind Turbine Rotor Blades and Methods of Assembling Same,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, have a modular panel configuration. Thus, the various blade components of the modular blade can be constructed of varying materials based on the function and/or location of the blade component.
In view of the foregoing, the art is continually seeking improved methods for manufacturing wind turbine rotor blade panels having printed grid structures.